


Allan is Out of Control

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [10]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Banter, Humor, Laughter, Multi, Ugh, something light after rewatching "Show Me the Money" and "Get Carter" on the same night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Marian invites Robin to the castle after she has gotten ride of the sheriff.  Guy is worried.  Allan is "out of control," but in a more fun way than in canon, if I do say so myself.





	Allan is Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in my mind since I first started on this series, which I stopped working on months ago. But I'm finally free to do what I want this winter break, so the time has arrived at last!

Guy watched Robin leave from the battlements, walking faster than his usual, confident stroll.  Though Allan and Marian had convinced him that it would be best for him to not be present at the meeting, he still felt like a coward.  Marian had chosen him—or rather, them—so why should he avoid a meeting with his old rival?

He made his way down to the great hall, not knowing what he would find.  Though he had been anxious since Marian declared her intention of inviting Robin to the castle, the fact that the meeting had been so short did nothing to ease his worries.

What he saw when he opened the door made his heart drop.  Marian, rather than sitting at the head of the table where she should have been during negotiations, was standing next to Allan’s chair, rubbing his shoulder as he lay forward on his arms, shaking.  Guy broke into a run towards them.

“Allan! Allan are you alright?” he cried, but with no response. He looked up at Marian, only to find her as bewildered as he felt.

“What is the matter with him?” he asked.

“I . . . I don’t know.  He can’t stop.”

Suddenly, Allan lifted his face, wet with tears, and recognized him. “Guy!” he shouted “Oh, Guy, you missed it! You should have been here!  She was . . . she told him . . .”

When Allan began to shake again, Guy realized what the problem was.  He was not crying; he was laughing.

“You fool.  You scared me to death!”

Allan ignored him, bursting into loud guffaws.

Guy turned to Marian again, cautious.  “Did the meeting go badly?” he ventured

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and then back at Allan.  “Well . . .”

“Oh no,” Allan said, so unexpectedly that it made Guy jump.  Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Allan went on. “It was beautiful.  I, uh, don’t know how helpful it was, but . . .”  He trailed off as a wide grin spread across his face. “It was beautiful, Guy.  You should have been here.”

Guy rolled his eyes in exasperation, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  “Well, I would be if someone had not decided it was a bad idea,” he thought to himself, but kept quiet.

Giving up on Allan, he looked up at Marian.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

She shrugged, beginning uncertainly.  “Well, when Robin arrived I told him what happened with the sheriff, and what I accused him of, and that Prince John was taking him to London.  And he was . . . suspicious.  I knew he would be, so I was prepared for that.  But then he started going on about all these sort of . . . obvious things that he seemed to think wouldn’t occur to me.  And I tried to keep my temper, but . . . I may have failed.” With a sheepish glance at Allan, she dropped her eyes.

“Please, Marian? Can I tell him?” Allan asked as he looked up at her, still grinning.

She sighed, sitting down on Guy’s other side. “I suppose so.  Are you worried that I’ll leave something out?”

Allan shook his head rapidly.  “Oh no.  I think you won’t give yourself enough credit!”

“Well, go on,” Guy said grumpily, trying to disguise his growing interest.  If the meeting had really been a disaster, why would Allan be so happy about it.”

“Alright, so Robin was going on like . . . you know how he does.  Like he’s the only person who has lived in the world, and we’d all be lost without him.  On and on, just like when I was living in the camp.  And I was beginning to nod off, when he said to Marian, ‘Tell me, what will you do when Prince John sends the tax collector? Do you think it will be that easy?”  And Marian said . . . she . . . she said.”

Allan stopped, struggling to stave off his laughter.  Guy felt his resistance vanish, and let himself smile along with him.

“Well, what did she tell him?”

“Hang on,” Allan replied, lifting his hand.  “Just . . . give me a second.  Gotta make sure I say this right.”

Taking another deep breath, he stood up. “She was standing like this.  He was still sitting down.  And she looked at him, and kind of . . . cocked her head to the side.  And then she said, ‘You have a lot of questions for someone who couldn’t accomplish in two years what I’ve done in two months.’”

Guy’s mouth fell open in surprise, and when he turned to look at Marian he could see a blush beginning to stain her cheeks.  He had learned in the past few weeks how modest she was, how much it pleased her to share credit with others rather than hording it as her own.  But she was also a little pleased with herself, if the upturn at one corner of her mouth was anything to go by.

He looked up at Allan, struggling to make his features stern once more.  “What did he say?”

“No one said anything for a minute, but Robin’s face . . . oh my God, his face!”

“Well?” Guy encouraged.

“I . . . I can’t even describe it.  If Marian had spoken Saracen he couldn’t have looked any more shocked.  And after that I’m not sure what happened because I . . .”

“You started choking” Marian interjected teasingly, leaning across Guy.  “You made the most horrible sound, and then everyone was staring at you instead of me.  So . . . thank you for that, I suppose.”

Allan winked at her. “Of course.”

Marian went on, “And when we finally realized that you weren’t chocking, Robin said, ‘It’s not funny, Allan.’ And . . . that was a mistake.”

“Yeah, because then I started cackling like a madman.  I laughed until tears were pouring down, and I don’t know if . . . did he say anything else?”

Marian shook her head.  “No, he just stormed off.  Like no one had ever laughed at him before.  I suppose he’s out of the castle by now.”

“He is,” said Guy. “I saw him go.”

As she looked at him, a sadder smile appeared on her lips.  She reached for his hand, squeezing it.  “I’m sorry, Guy.  You should have been here.”

She glared at Allan in mock-accusation.  “After all, it couldn’t have gone any worse if you were present.”

Allan only grinned wider in reply.  “Well, I still say it was beautiful.  We’ve all been thinking it, Marian.  You know we have! You just said it, and I’m proud of you!”

She rolled her eyes, but her smile was undiminished.  “But if Robin . . . “

“Forget Robin! Let him lick his wounds in the forest.  Who needs him?”

“Well, even if he can’t help, he might cause mischief,” she pointed out.

Allan scoffed,  “Listen, if I need to laugh him back to the forest again, I can.”

Guy shook his head.  “You’re an idiot, Allan,” he declared, standing up and helping Marian to rise as well. 

They still had a lot of work to do.  But thoughts of the scene he had missed kept a half smile on Guy’s face for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
